pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gothitelle
|name = Gothitelle |jname = (ゴチルゼル Gothiruselle) |image = 576Gothitelle.png |ndex = 576 |evofrom = Gothorita |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = GOTH-ih-tell |hp = 70 |atk = 55 |def = 95 |satk = 95 |sdef = 110 |spd = 65 |total = 490 |species = Astral Body Pokémon |type = |height = 1.5 m |weight = 44.0 kg |ability = Frisk |color = Purple |gender = 25% ♂/75% ♀ }} Gothitelle (Japanese: ゴチルゼル Gothiruselle) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is the Celestial Body Pokémon. It has the ability Frisk. It learns Psybeam, Faint Attack and a new move called Magic Room, which takes away the effects of items for 5 turns. Gothitelle is a version exclusive Pokémon for Pokémon Black. It is used By Elite Four Caitlin. Appearance Gothitelle looks like a feminine figure in a gothic dress. Its "dress" is black and layered, with four small white bows going down the middle. Its skin is somewhat pink, and it has oddly shaped, blue eyes and appears to be wearing lipstick. It has long skinny arms with white cuffs right before its small pink hands, which seem to have only two digits. It has no legs, or at least non visible ones. It also has four thick strands of 'hair' coming only on each side of its head. It could be possible that the four strands of 'hair' could be four antennas that either amplify its Psychic attacks and abilities or send out sound waves to other Gothitelle in order to communicate, but this is just pure speculation. It has a point on its head, decorated with a little white bow. Its appearance may be acreddited to the "lolita" fashion craze. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 9 (Black only) |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries | name=Gothitelle| black=Starry skies thousands of light-years away are visible in the space distorted by their intense psychic power.| white=They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. They can see Trainers' life spans.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia * Gothitelle's name seems to be a combination of 'Goth' (Gothic subculture) and perhaps the 'telle' is from "Fortune Teller". * Gothitelle was originally seen alongside Gigalith and Reuniclus in a Triple Battle against Darmanitan, Blitzle,and Drilbur during the Oha Suta episode that aired on June 28, 2010 at the time Gothitelle and its teamates were un-named. * Gothitelle is a bit like Gardevoir in some ways including that it appears to be a female person. ** Both are . ** Both have three levels of evolutions. ** Both final evolution have both name starts with the letter "G". * Although Gothitelle looks very female, there is a 25 percent chance that it will be male. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White